Homunculus
'' "Homunculus (masculine, Latin for "little man", plural: "homunculi"; from the diminutive of homo) is a term used, generally, in various fields of study to refer to any representation of a human being. Popularized in sixteenth century alchemy and nineteenth century fiction, it has historically referred to the creation of a miniature, fully formed human. The concept has roots in preformationism as well as earlier folklore and alchemic traditions. Currently, in scientific fields, a homunculus may refer to any scale model of the human body that, in some way, illustrates physiological, psychological, or other abstract human characteristics or functions."'' All the Lights in the Sky On the 9th July 2012, a picture was released onto the Area 11 page during the creation of All The Lights In The Sky. The picture depicted a mixing station below a board of the band's progress through making the album. The chart contained checkboxes for each part of each song on the album, such as Vox, Guitar and Drums, as well as an initial tracklist for the album. Curiously, the tracklist contained no mention of System; Start or Dream & Reality. In their place were two entries, IS DEAD, MISMATCH, and Homunculus. IS DEAD, MISMATCH IS DEAD, MISMATCH is a song name which can be found on the above tracklist. It is likely to be a placeholder for a song based on the anime Steins;Gate, the song name is taken from the 3rd episode and 11th term of the series IS DEAD, MISMATCH. This could signal a future track based on the series. Full Metal Alchemist Homunculii play a heavy role in the anime/manga Full Metal Alchemist. In the anime, Homunculii are humanoid beings with bodies surpassing any human's physically. They are created when a Human Transmutation is carried out by an Alchemist. It is possible that Homunculus was orignally planned to be a song based on FMA. All of the Homunculi are base upon the seven deadly sins: (POSSIBLE SPOILERS AHEAD) *Pride - A young child who manipulates shadows. *Gluttony - A large ,often docile, round creature is feared for eating everything any everyone in its path. He even has an almost bottomless stomach connected to a mouth within his large torso. *Envy - Know for his jealousy, Envy can take on the appearance of any human he desires. *Lust - She takes on the appearance of an attractive, young woman who seduces men with her appearance and wit. *Sloth - An obedient massive tank of a creature who does whatever his master says. *Greed - A rebellious man who wants everything, and will even betray the other Homunculi to get it. *Wrath - An insergant deep in the ranks of the military, who has extreme combat skills and, unlike the others, can age like humans. Shi No Barado On the front cover of Shi No Barado designed by Adam Davis, a hidden message can be found in the bottom left of the album art. The message reads: '61646d696e/68306d756e6375317573, '''which is a message encoded in hex. This can be decoded to read: admin/h0muncu1us. Last.fm A last.fm account assumed to belong to Sparkles* was found containing multiple albums, including unmastered versions of ATLITS and unreleased demos. One such demo called Homunculus was found as a listed track on the account. Future of Homunculus Sparkles* mentioned on Reddit that they are rewriting songs such as Homunculus. On 21st April the Area 11 Twitter tweeted 'Now I freeze; paralysed / Terrified of what I'll find / In the shadows I hear the cry / Transmutation; Homunculi #Homunculus. We could assume this would be lyrics from 'Homunculus'. Sparks also mentioned a new song that may be out in a week or two, followed by Kogie saying the song would be new for us but old for them. It is possible that they could be referring to Homunculus.'' # A teaser for the new song can be found here: http://sparkl.es/shhhhhhh/ Category:Key themes Category:General Category:Theory Category:Music